Avatar meets a bounto
by PrisonerOfHeaven
Summary: Kariya, the bounto from bleach finds his way to the world of benders. Since he controls the wind, Aang thinks he's an airbender, and challenges him. Please read, rate, and enjoy.


It was a normal day. Aang and the rest of the group were resting up back in the southern water tribe. It has been a year since they defeated the fire lord. Everything was still recovering from the damages that were inflicted throughout the world. Aang sighed as he looked over at Katara

"I think it would be cool to meet another air bender. I don't like being the last one." He complained

"Well, if you were to ever get married to someone and have kids, the might turn out to air benders like yourself." She remarked

Aang blushed slightly at the topic "I mean, I want to meet someone who can bend air now. Well, I can't change the past." He trailed off going into a deep thought.

Meanwhile the Bounto Kariya wandered about a separate dimension border than he was before he died back in the soul society. His doll seemed to still be alive because he was still able to control the wind. As he continued to walk, a portal appeared in the distance. With curiosity he went over to it and walked in. The other side was a whole other world. He casually explored the content of this new place.

"Something is disrupting the spirits" Aang exclaimed feeling a bit weird after Kariya entered into their world. He jumped up and looked around. Katara looked over at him with a concerned stare.

Sokka stumbled over to them "What's going on here? How come I am never one of the first to be informed about important stuff?" he demanded with a cracking voice.

"Actually you will be one of the first to find out. Some unnatural force has disrupted the peace of the spirit world." Aang explained.

"So, you want us to find this force, defeat it, and…." Sokka paused unsure of how to finish his statement.

"I'm not sure yet, but I would at least like to see what's going on." Aang announced. He began to follow his instinct on how to find whoever it was disturbing everything.

The weather grew cold as Kariya continued to walk. He took notice of the snow on the ground. "It must be winter. Where am I?" he asked himself. In the distance he saw what looked to be igloos. "Strange, how did I get here?" A red and yellow figure flew overhead and took a turn to land in front of Kariya.

"Who are you?" Aang asked

"I could ask the same thing about you. Anyways, could you tell me where I am?" he asked

"Don't answer a question with a question, it's a common courtesy. I will be polite and answer your questions though. I am the avatar; my name is Aang. You are in the southern water tribe. Now, who are you and why do you upset the spirits?"

"I am a bounto, and my name is Kariya. About the last question, I have no idea." He introduced himself

"Is bounto a fancy term for bounty hunter or is it like a club?" Aang questioned with curiosity.

"Does it matter?" the bounto asked

"Yes. You seem suspicious. Just look at your clothes. No one that I have ever seen dresses like that. What nation do you come from?" Aang asked Kariya didn't answer not knowing how to answer. Aang continued "What element do you control is any?"

"Wind" Kariya simply stated

Aang's mouth almost dropped to the ground. "You mean air? You're an air bender?" he asked in disbelief.

"Bend? No, my doll controls, well, is the wind." Kariya explained. "If you don't believe me than I can show you, but I would hate wasting effort on human with little reitsu."

"Reitsu? What's that?" Sokka asked just arriving with Katara.

"They don't know what reitsu is? Just exactly where am I?" Kariya question himself.

"You said your name was Kariya, right? Well, Kariya, I usually avoid fighting, but I would like to see if your claim to controlling the air is correct." Aang stated.

"If you are challenging me to a fight, than I decline. I don't want fight someone who doesn't know what reitsu is." Kariya bluntly declared.

"Wow, this is unlike Aang to want to fight someone. Toph would be proud of him. Maybe we should let her know when we go back to the earth kingdom when all of her family reunions are done. " Sokka remarked

"Earlier he said he wanted to meet another air bender. If this guy controls the wind than he is just like an air bender, they have the same basic technique. Although he is a master at that technique, he probably just wants to compare himself to someone else who can use the same element. It has been a while since he has seen someone else use his original element." Katara chimed in trying to explain the only logic she could come up with.

"What do you mean, why won't you fight me?" Aang asked

"Why do human always have to learn the hard way?" Kariya muttered to himself. He looked directly at Aang and stated, "If you insist, I will fight."

Oh my, it is the end of chapter one. I am not going to continue it until people give me feedback on how they like it so far. If you have any questions or suggestions for the rest of the story, feel free to let me know. No flames please.


End file.
